


Seven New Year's Wishes

by mistresscurvy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Pornmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is really fucking ready for 2012 to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven New Year's Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorchasilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorchasilver/gifts).



> Written for sorchasilver for the Twelve Days of Pornmas. Thank you to littlemousling for the fantastic beta. ♥

Adam is really fucking ready for 2012 to start.

2011 was amazing, no question. It was great to actually have some time off after touring for seven months, to be able to play around in the studio and discover what the sound of his second record would be. But he's ready to get back out there now, to perform his music for his fans and to really connect with them that way again.

He's also ready to connect onstage with his bassist-cum-lead-guitarist, too.

"So do you think that you can play through a guitar solo if I'm kissing you on stage?" he says between kisses as he presses Tommy up against the wall of their home. "I maybe didn't think this through. Do you think that Ashley could learn to play the guitar?"

Tommy wraps his arms around Adam's neck and tugs him down to bite his ear. "That guitar is mine and you're not getting that six-string out of my hands without a fight."

Adam tightens his hands around Tommy's waist. "I think I could take you."

His head thumping against the wall, Tommy looks up at Adam, eyes happy and bright. "Wanna show me?" He ducks under Adam's arm, running across the room towards their bedroom, and Adam watches him go for a moment, smiling wide before he gives chase.

When he gets into their bedroom Tommy's already sprawled out across the bed, his shirt on the floor. The light catches on the metal in his ears and the leftover glitter around his eyes from last night's festivities, and Adam's chest is tight at how fucking pretty his boyfriend is.

Pausing only to take off his boots (there was an incident around Thanksgiving that convinced Adam of the importance of proper shoe care when it comes to sex), Adam launches himself onto the bed, covering Tommy with his body. His hands can't stop touching him, can't stop playing all over his body, his arms and chest and belly, skin smooth and perfect. Sitting up a bit, he palms Tommy's jean-clad hips in his hands, loving the way they look against his small frame.

Tommy lays back and watches him as Adam slowly unbuckles Tommy's jeans, revealing his briefs and hard-on slowly, inch by inch. Adam leans over and kisses his chest, tracing down his belly until he gets to the tiny treasure trail, nosing along it. He wants to taste every bit of him, fill his senses with everything that Tommy is. "I'm going to suck you," he says, kissing and then biting down on Tommy's belly. "And you're going to let me take as long as I want."

The rapid rise and fall of Tommy's stomach tells Adam everything he needs to know about his feelings on this, and Adam sits up just long enough to pull Tommy's jeans and briefs off, leaving him completely bare. He runs his hands up Tommy's thighs, the fine hairs brushing against his palms, and he cups Tommy's balls in one hand as he pulls his cock towards him and takes his first taste.

Tommy's hand slides into Adam's hair as Adam takes him in a little, tonguing over the head and getting him wet. He sets a slow, leisurely pace, lapping up the pre-come Tommy leaks as Adam bobs down a little further each time. Adam's careful not to give into the desire to stroke him harder and faster, letting it build slowly, Tommy's cock swelling in his mouth as he goes.

He can hear Tommy's choked-off cries from above him, smiling inwardly at the sound. Tommy is usually as quiet in bed as he is in large crowds, not giving voice to his feelings, letting his body tell the story. And right now his body is speaking out loud and clear, his cock jumping in Adam's mouth when Adam finally takes him all the way down deep.

Adam pulls off a moment later, leaning up to kiss away the disappointed sigh from Tommy's mouth. "We're just getting started, baby." He reaches over to the bedside table for the slick, letting it drip down his fingers before pressing two into Tommy. Rubbing over the edge of Tommy's hole, he thrusts in slowly, watching as Tommy spreads his legs further, opening himself up for Adam.

His own arousal had been in check while he had been blowing Tommy, but the feel of Tommy's body hot around his fingers makes him pick up the pace, spilling more lube on his cock and positioning himself to thrust inside. He grips Tommy's hips tight, thumbs pressing in hard against his hipbones as he slides in, Tommy opening up for him like always.

"Come the fuck on, Adam, fuck me," Tommy finally gasps out, and Adam does, letting his body take over as he thrusts home. He bends over Tommy, letting go of his hips to grab Tommy's hands, pressing them into the bed. He had meant to take it slow, let this build, but he can't wait any longer, can't stop himself from biting Tommy's neck and pounding away at him, the tight clench of Tommy's body around him so fucking good.

He makes himself pull back a little, grinding against Tommy's body, but Tommy whines and tilts his hips back further, inviting Adam to fuck him hard, and Adam gives into the impulse and the desire, fucking him in short, sharp thrusts while kissing him deep, Tommy's lower lip caught between his teeth.

Tommy's hand squeezes Adam’s tight as he begins to shake and come, the stimulation finally too much for him, and Adam fucks him through it, gasping at the feel of the muscles tightening around his cock. When Tommy finally collapses back against the bed, Adam kneels back up and pulls Tommy's hips in hard. He slams into Tommy's body again and again until he comes, body covered in sweat.

He flops down onto the bed next to Tommy, hands stroking down his belly and through Tommy's come, and he leans in for one more kiss. "Happy New Year."

Tommy kisses him back. "It's going to be a hell of a fucking year."


End file.
